


A Camping We Will Go

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Community: Inuromp, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Goodbyes, Humor, Insecure Inuyasha, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is going camping and Inuyasha is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camping We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cheesiness
> 
> FoodPorn 'verse. Insecure Inuyasha is insecure.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 11: Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You

Inuyasha watched Kouga pack.

"Do you have everything?"

"Almost."

Inuyasha hated this time of year.

"When's Ginta coming?"

"Soon."

He knew Kouga needed to do this.

"You taking your bike?"

"Yeah."

But that didn't mean he liked it.

"Did ya remember to pack the toolkit and your tent?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. You don't have to ask about every little thing."

Inuyasha knew he was being annoying and that Kouga didn't really need almost everything he was packing. But it wasn't about that.

"What about batteries for your camera?"

"...No."

"See!"

Kouga was going out in the woods, without him, with other wolf demons, for weeks. What if he wanted to stay longer? What if he didn't want o come home? What if...

"Inuyasha, I'm going to come back. You do know that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

Inuyasha stared at his feet.

Kouga took off his wrist cuff and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Here."

Inuyasha had never seen him take it off.

A horn honked outside.

"Now be good."

"I'm not some kid!"

"You sure about that?"

"If you're gonna be like that, maybe I don't want ya to come back!"

Kouga smirked as he walked out the door.

"Feel better?"

Inuyasha kicked at Sesshoumaru.


End file.
